Reina de Dragones
by Valerie Aria
Summary: Lo ultimo que recuerdo es sangre, mucha sangre, mi sangre. Todos los días las imágenes abundan en mi cabeza y solo puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?. Porque mi propia familia me había hecho eso, tanto me detestaban , que había hecho para que todo ese odio estuviera dirigido a mi. Pense en morir, en dejar de existir, pero ellos llegaron a mi vida, Ellos junto a Sasuke son mi todo.
1. Prologo

Capitulo 1

Hola este es mi primera historia.

La pareja es Sasuhina.

Así que les advierto que esta es una historia sasuhina.

o_o~o_o~o_o~

 **Prólogo**

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es sangre, mucha sangre, mi sangre.

Todos los días las imágenes abundan en mi cabeza y solo puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?. Porque mi propia familia me había hecho eso, tanto me detestaban , que había hecho para que todo ese odio estuviera dirigido a mi.

Pero, no debí imaginarlo?, soy la vergüenza de la familia Hyuga, la débil, inútil.

Hinata Hyuga es un ser sin importancia, no es cierto?. Entonces a mi mente viene el día del ataque de Pain a Konoha y yo tan patéticamente me confesé, confesé aquel amor de años hacia Naruto y en que término?.

" _Lo siento Hinata-chan, pero mi corazón aun le pertenece a Sakura._

 _No te preocupes Naruto-kun, lo entiendo- "_

Saliste corriendo como la cobarde que eres, te tragaste tus lágrimas y diste la mejor sonrisa que pudiste. Pero, ellos te respondieron de la misma forma?.

No!

Lo único que recibiste por tu esfuerzo, fue que tu padre, aquel ser que se supone debe cuidarte mas que nadie, decidiera que exterminarte era la mejor forma de sacarte de su camino. Y la Hokage, acaso ella no lo sabia?, no lo crees , pero, no fue ella quien te envió en aquella misión en solitario.

Mire a través de la oscuridad de la noche, y entre a una cueva, el frío era terrible pero aun así el calor en aquella cueva era algo de otro mundo. Llevabas caminando días, huyendo de los asesinos que tu padre envió.

Mientras seguía caminando poco a poco hacia mas calor y el olor a azufre era mas fuerte. Hasta que llegue hasta el final, era un hueco con lava enorme, estaba en la boca de un volcán, incluso había una abertura que mostraba el cielo de forma hermosa y en medio de aquel hueco en una roca se encontraban 5 piedras enormes, eran del tamaño de una cabeza humana, y las 5 tenían preciosos colores. Sonreí al verlas parecían huevos gigantes.

Miro la lava y luego me miro a mi misma, mi ropa estaba llena de mi sangre, de las heridas que aun seguían abiertas, llena de lodo, sudor y lágrimas. Acaso no era mejor morir? Darle la satisfacción a mi padre por primera vez.

Me saque la capa negra y la deje en el suelo, salte hasta quedar justo en la piedra donde las hermosas figuras estaban , mi peso hacia que la piedra empezara a bajar lentamente.

Mire por ultima vez el cielo por ultima vez y me deje caer al mar de lava ardiendo.

 **& &&&& Sasuke Uchiha &&&&&**

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, un sudor frío bajo por mi frente. Que había sido eso?, esa explosión de poder, era algo que nunca había sentido.

Sasuke-kun! – el grito de Karin me saco de mis pensamientos – lo sentiste? – le lanze una mirada fugas y afirme con la cabeza. Juugo y Suigetsu se encontraban atrás.

Sentiste de donde vino?- mire con desgana el cielo y suspire, ese poder había sido enorme, si lo conseguía sería capaz de vencer a Itachi de forma fácil.

Si, vino del oeste, esta a dos días de distancia-

Debemos ir, quiero saber que demonios fue eso – camine con dirección al oeste.

Estas seguro Sasuke, eso esta muy cerca de Konoha – mire a Juugo, el cual se encontraba atrás de mi .

Si. Andando –

Esta bien Sasuke- kun, sabes que siempre te seguiré – la chillona voz de Karin me taladro los oídos.

Ya callaré Zanahoria, no ves que lo molestas – hablo Suigetsu, provocándola.

Cállate tu! Dientes de tiburón! – y así fue como empezó una pelea entre los integrantes de Taka, mientras que yo seguía pensando en aquel poder extraño.

 **Dos días después**

 **%%%%%EN KONOHA%%%%%**

La Hokage miraba el cielo con preocupación, solo había sido una misión de reconocimiento, porque se tardaba tanto Hinata?.

Hace dos días que había partido a el bosque oscuro que se encontraba en las orillas del volcán Fire, por reportes que avistamientos de bandidos, ella solo tenia que ver cuantos eran y que es lo que hacían .

Salió de sus pensamientos por el fuerte golpe que hizo la puerta al ser abierta de esa forma tan brusca. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y observo aún Neji cansado, sudado y sucio atrás de el se encontraba Shizune intentando tranquilizarlo.

Hokage- sama! –

Neji, que es lo que sucede? Porque estas así? – preguntó rápidamente, no era normal ver al genio Hyuga de esa forma.

El consejo del clan…. Hinata…. Ellos – no necesito saber nada mas, sabia lo que estaba sucediendo.

Shizune! –

Si Lady Tsunade – contesto rápidamente.

Manda a llamar al equipo Kakashi, junto con el equipo 8, los necesitamos, ¡Ahora!-

Shizune salió corriendo a cumplir la orden que la Hokage le había mandado.

Hokage déjeme ir junto con ellos, por favor , se lo suplico – Neji mito a la Hokage con suplica, no podía dejar a su prima de esa forma, no debió aceptar aquella misión del clan. Ahora se dio cuenta, solo lo querían alejar de ella.

No, Neji, por ahora te necesito aquí, - la Hokage se acerco al pobre chico – Necesitó que me informes de todos los movimientos que tu clan haga, no podemos dejar que esto siga así.-

Entendido, - El Hyuga salió en una nube de humo de la oficina. La Hokage solo puedo suspirar y mirar hacia la ventana.

" _Espero que estés bien, Hinata "_

Se quedo así hasta que oyó como los gritos del ninja mas idiota, pero mas fuerte que tenia se hacían presente. Era hora de dar la noticia e informar lo que se debía hacer.

 **& &&&& Hinata Hyuga &&&&&**

No había dolor, nada de dolor, era una sensación muy cálida, así se sentía morir?. Abrí mis ojos como pude y lo primero que vi fue el agujero, por el entraba la luz de luna, pero la vista se me empañaba gracias al humo de mi alrededor.

Como pude me senté y colocando chakra en mis pies me pare, y ahí fue que me di cuenta que estaba caminando encima de lava ardiendo, esta no me hacia daño, es mas era bastante cálida y me daba paz. Pero si había quemado completamente toda mi ropa, mi piel en cambio no sufría ningún daño.

Un brillo bastante raro me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones, eran aquellas piedras de colores. Como pude tome una, aquella que poseía un color rojizo con negro, y esta empezó a romperse. Que demonios…

Si era un huevo, pero de que?

Poco a poco empezaban a caer los pedazos del cascaron haya rebelar un ser algo extraño, poseía alas y me miraba extraño, ya lo había visto, en un pergamino donde contaba historias sobre dragones. Eso era? Un dragón? . Los demás huevos también empezaron a romperse y de ellos salieron mas dragones bebes. Eran hermosos. Mire a mi alrededor y no había nadie más que ellos y yo. Sonreí y los mire.

Hola, desde ahora seré su mamá – el primero que había nacido, simplemente de un salto se aferro a mi pecho y escalo hasta colocarse en mi hombro desnudo y se acurrucó ahí. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, el segundo se coloco en mi otro hombro y los demás los tome en brazos. – Yo los protegeré de todo, y todos aquellos que quieran lastimarlos los prometo.

Ellos soltaron un grito, y extrañamente les entendí como una afirmación. Empecé a caminar alejándome de la lava, aun seguía en mi la duda de como demonios había logrado sobrevivir a la lava ardiendo.

Salte hasta la abertura por la que entre y ahí tome la capa que había dejado en el suelo, me coloque y mis bebes se escondieron entre los ropajes.

Necesitan nombres, - Ellos me miraron esperando que los nombrara, lo pensé – Mire aquella criatura de tonos rojizos- a ti te llamare Ares, - al con detalles verdes – a ti Eros – al con detalles azules – a ti Hades – al que tenia amarillo que era hembra – a ti Hestia – y a la última mujer que poseía detalles color celeste – a ti Selene , ahora vamos a conseguir ropa y nos iremos muy lejos de aquí .

Empecé a caminar, me adentré en el bosque, pero no llegue muy lejos cuando sentí 4 chakras muy fuertes provenientes del este, me aleje pensando en las muchas posibilidades que sean los asesinos enviados por el clan. No llegue muy lejos cuando ellos me alcanzaron. Pero no eran quienes pensé, Me tope con unos ojos rojos que conocía muy bien.

Sasuke Uchiha


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 2

Esta es una historia Sasuhina, llena de ficción, romance, algo de erotismo, y vocabulario vulgar por favor leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

" _Sasuhina"_ : pensamientos

" **Sasuhina"** : cambio de escena

-Sasuhina- diálogos

Por favor perdone cualquier falta de ortografía o de gramática.

&&&&& Hinata Hyuga &&&&&

Mire aquellos ojos rojos que tenían activado aquel Sharingan, pero este hombre era diferente, Sasuke no tenía el cabello tan largo ni aquellas marcas debajo de los ojos. Este hombre era Itachi Uchiha. Detrás de el se encontraba un hombre azul con dientes de tiburón y una gran espada, también estaba un rubio de cabello largo y un hombre con mascara naranja, todos poseían una capa de color negro con nubes rojas, Akatsuki.

-Q-que e-es l-lo q-qui-quieren? – mi voz temblaba y mi corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad, tenia miedo no por mi, sino por las criaturas que tenia escondidas, si me las quitaban?.

-Pasamos dos días completos buscan la fuente de aquella explosión de poder, y nos encontramos contigo – el hombre azul bufo molesto, - pensaba que encontraríamos un oponente fuerte con el cual podríamos divertirnos, es decepcionante - .

-Cállate Kisame! , maldición! No ves que asustas a esta preciosura – el rubio me miro de forma lujuriosa, trague en seco.

-Deidara-sempai, porque le llama preciosura? Es porque es bonita,- La voz de imitación a un niño era escalofriante, algo me decía que tenia que cuidarme de el mas que nadie.

El pelinegro solo seguía en silencio observándome aun con su Sharingan activado, mientras los demás seguían discutiendo, la mirada negra clavada en mi me incomodaba y asustaba. Estaba empezando a sudar mas y a temblar, los dragones empezaron a sentir mi miedo y se removieron incómodos entre mi ropaje, llamado la atención del Uchiha, quien empezó a ver mi cuerpo con más atención.

-Y-yo – susurré llamado la atención de los hombres, que viraron sus cabezas solo observándome, también desviando la atención del Uchiha - n-no s-se d-de q-que p-poder ha-hablan, y-yo no he se-sentido na-nada-

-Nos damos cuenta preciosa- Kisame soltó una carcajada- tu no has visto nada o si? – me miro fríamente .

-S-si – mentí – vi a-a u-unos ho-hombres, e-en e-esa di-dirección – apunte con mi temblorosa mano al este.

-Viste a unos hombres? – Deidara se acerco tanto que temí que sintiera de alguna forma a mis dragones – estas segura? – afirme repetidamente con la cabeza – excelente desde que me curaron me he sentido con ganas de una gran pelea – se alejó y solte el aire que sin querer estaba reteniendo.

-Enserio, Deidara-sempai?! Yo también! – el hombre de mascara soltó un grito de alegría y empezó a salta como un niño quien le han regalado una paleta.

-Eso es bueno, tener ejercicio, - el hombre azul empezó a caminar en la dirección que le indique.

-Si vamos – el rubio y el de máscara le siguieron – vamos Itachi – el Uchiha seguía parado ahí sin dejar de observarme, el no me creyó. Se acercó y cada paso que el daba era un paso que yo retrocedía, hasta que mi espalda chocó contra un árbol, movió su mano con una lentitud matadora, la acercó hasta mi capa exactamente a mi hombro donde unos de mis bebes estaba reposando, antes de que lo tocara golpee su mano con la mía.

-No me toques – dije firmemente, mientras lo observaba, no iba a dejar que lastimarán a mis hijos

-Nos has estado mintiendo, no es así? – su voz sonó tan fría que me heló el alma por unos segundos.

Con suerte esquive un kunai que iba directamente hacia mi cuello y salí corriendo. Mientras corría podían sentir como ellos se acercaban cada vez mas rápido, y yo no podía aumentar las velocidad estaba débil y sin energías, sentí un golpe que me hizo tropezar con mis propios pies y caí.

-Muy bien,- Kisame me tomo del cabello y yo solté un grito desgarrador,- ahora vas a decirnos zorra, porque nos has estado mintiendo? – lo mire fijamente sin decir una sola palabra. – Bien, si así lo quieres, así lo tendrás. – me arrastro hasta me golpeo contra un árbol y me tomo del cuello, empezó a apretar dejándome sin respiración. – Dímelo! – exigió mientras apretaba cada vez mas fuerte.

-Kisame, basta, vas a matarla – la tranquilidad con que lo decía el Uchiha era desgarradora.

-Solo un poco más- mis ojos empezaban a nublarse, mis manos se aferraron a su manos intentando rasguñarlo al menos un poco, mis piernas perdían fuerza y justo cuando pensaba que iba a desmayarme, la mano de ese hombre se aparto con rapidez.

Caí al suelo como un costal de papas, tome aire con fuerza, mis cuello me dolía, mi garganta, y mis pulmones, estaba mareada y algo ida.

-Maldita sea! Algo me mordió! – lleve mi mirada hasta que ese hombre que tenia su mano sujeta y una línea de sangre salía de su dedo. – Que Demonios fue eso! – mi mirada viajó a mi hombro donde la cabecita de Ares sobresalía, el lo había mordido, protegiéndome– Que es eso? – lleve mi mano hacia Ares, lo tome y lo escondí en mi pecho.

-Dejadme ver eso, - aferre mas a Ares y negué con la cabeza Kisame se enojo mas, se acerco y me tomo del brazo tan fuerte que solté un grito.- Dejadme verlo, Puta!- Ares se soltó de mis manos y le grito a Kisame, alzo sus alas y lo miro amenazándolo. Eros, Hades, Hestia y Selene guiados por el grito de su hermano, salieron de mi ropa e hicieron lo mismo.

Kisame me soltó y otra vez caí al suelo,

-Imposible – el susurro impresionado del rubio, llamo mi atención.

-So-son dra-dragones – susurro Kisame.

-Magnifico – la vos del Uchiha sonó bastante tranquila.

-Ellos debieron ser la fuente de energía que sentimos – la vos del tipo de máscara ya no sonaba infantil, su seriedad me hizo darme cuenta, me los iban a arrebatar, tome a los cinco dragones en mis manos y me levante rápidamente, me gire con toda la intención de correr, pero frente a mi ya se encontraba el hombre de máscara.

" _Como llego tan rápido "_

No tuve tiempo ni de respirar cuando sentí un golpe en mi nuca, caí de rodillas y luego hacia un lado. No podía moverme y mi mente se estaba apagando.

-Tomen a los dragones, nos los llevaremos – sonaron tan lejanas aquellas palabras, sentí como me arrebatan a uno de mis manos.

-Sujetadlo bien- otra voz tan lejana.

-No se deja – el llanto de mis hijos era fuerte y era lo que mas se escuchaba. _No se los lleven, no me los quiten. Por favor._ Todo se hizo oscuro.

 **& &&&& Sasuke Uchiha &&&&&**

Dos días de viaje y lo único que habíamos encontrado era lava en un volcán activo, era decepcionante, bastante decepcionante, pero algo seguía diciéndome que ahí esta algo extraño.

Subí el volcán hasta que se venia la abertura que tenia, y adentro de ella se podía ver la lava ardiendo, el calor y el olor a azufre eran fuertes, pero la sensación seguía ahí , algo me decía que tenia que continuar, me acerque mas hasta que logre ver cascarones rotos, un ave gigantesca había puestos sus huevos ahí y acababan de nacer.

Que animal era capaz de colocar a sus hijos en un lago de lava ardiente? , era poco razonable pero por lo que veia , los cascarones rotos era verdad.

Soltó otro suspiro agotado y bajo, al llegar al suelo lo esperaba Taka.

-Mierda Sasuke, pensé que te lanzarlas al volcán- Suigetsu mostro su sonrisa puntiaguda.

-No seas idiota dientes de tiburón, - Karin lo miro coquetamente – mi Sasuke-kun jamás haría algo como eso –

-Podrías callarte cabeza de zanahoria, tu voz es tan irritante, - Suigetsu se rasco la oreja con unos de sus dedos, causando la ira de la pelirroja, quienes empezaron a pelear. Yo solo me senté en la sombra de un árbol cercano y me recosté.

-Estas muy cansado, - la tranquila voz de Juugo lo saco de sus cavilaciones – es la primera vez que te veo con esa expresión-

-No hay tiempo para descansar tenemos que encontrar a Itachi, - la mirada de Juugo, persistía en mi, solté el tercer suspiro del día y me volteo hacia el.

-Escucha… - iba a decirle que no necesitaba darle explicaciones pero un grito me interrumpió

-Sasuke-kun!, lo sentí – la voz de Karin resonó por todo el lugar.

-Que es lo que sentiste? – me levante rápidamente con la esperanza de que haya encontrado aquel extraña energía que me llamaba.

-A Itachi! – extrañamente sentí un poco de decepción al oír eso, pero que estaba pensando? Era lo que había buscado durante mas de dos años.

-Hacia donde? –

-Esta a unos minutos de aqui-

-Bien andando – empezamos a caminar detrás de Karin.

 **& &&&& Hinata Hyuga &&&&&**

Me dolía mucho la cabeza y el cuerpo, estaba mareada y mi estomago exigía alimento, mi garganta pedía agua. Me senté como pude y pestañe varias veces antes de enfocar bien.

Donde estaba? Que fue lo que paso? Que era este lugar?. Mire a mi alrededor y era una habitación, oscura y sin ventanas, la cama era enorme y las sabanas de un tono café, una pequeña mesa donde se encontraba mi capa y un armario. Que era este lugar?.

Luego un ruido, un llanto, sol eso basto para que un dolor de cabeza me llego, y con ello un conjunto de imágenes de los últimos días, mis dragones!, mis hijos!.

Me levante de un salto de la cama, pero algo me lo impidió, caí ruidosamente al suelo, mire mi pie y observe una cadena negra que salía de la cama. Rápidamente intente alar, cortar pero no servía de nada la cadena era de chakra puro.

-Que bueno que has despertado- rápidamente me levante del suelo, di media vuelta y observe a u. Hombre o eso parecía, tenia una planta rodeando su cuerpo, además una mitad de su cuerpo era negra y la otra era blanca, que clase de cosa era esa?.

-Donde están mis hijos? – lo mire esperando una respuesta que nunca llego.

-Ellos están bien,- dijo sin expresión alguna- Ponte esto- dejo unas ropas en la pequeña mesa al lado de la capa– grita cuando estés lista – dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Y como lo haré si estoy encadenada – el me miro y se dirigió a mi, se acerco lo suficiente para sacar las cadenas.- No me colocaré nada hasta ver a mis hijos – me cruce de brazos y me quede ahí.

-Colócate la ropa y cuando termines los veras – se sumergió en la pared y desapareció. Solté un suspiro y mire enojada la pared, mire el ropaje y ahí caí en cuenta de que la ultima vez estaba desnuda debajo de la capa, y si la capa estaba en la mesa.

Mi rostro se torno rojo fuego y observe mi cuerpo esperando verlo completamente desnudo, pero me tranquilice al ver que traía puesto un camisón blanco, pero este era medio transparente se notaban mi pezones y el bello de mi intimidad. Iba a sumergirme en la vergüenza nuevamente cuando un nuevo llanto me distrajo. Tenia que encontrar a mis hijos.

Intenso no pensar en que una persona tuvo que colocarme el camisón, o en que estuve parada semidesnuda al frente del hombre planta, me vestí rápidamente, el pantalón era negro y ajustado, la camisa también era negro y ajustado, unas botas negras y cortas y claro la ropa interior, encima me coloque la capa negra mía.

-Ya estoy lista- grite y la puerta se abrió sola, lentamente salí y me encontré con un pasillo largo y oscuro, trague duro y me di valor. Empecé a caminar guiándome de los llantos y gritos que pegaban mis hijos.

" _Este lugar es como un laberinto"-_ pensé y poco a poco llegue hasta estar al frente de una puerta gigantesca, detrás de ella se oían claramente los llantos de mis bebés. Empuje la gran puerta y la atravesé.

Al entrar observe una gran estatua de un hombre que tenía 7 ojos, en medio de la habitación se encontraban ellos que al verme dejaron de gritar, me acerque lentamente, y así me di cuenta de que ellos no estaban ni encadenados ni amarrados, simplemente estaban hay.

-Es sorprendente- esa voz me dio escalofríos, rápidamente me vire y me encontré con el mismo hombre de la mascara naranja.-

-no se de que me hablas- conteste rápidamente manteniéndome lo mas calmada posible.

-Tu conexión con ellos, eso es asombroso- antes de darme cuenta el ya estaba a mi lado, rápidamente intente alejarme pero el me sujetó del brazo. – atravesaste el laberinto y llegaste a ellos en tan poco tiempo guiándote por sus llantos,-

-Es lo que cualquier madre haría,-

\- Si , pero tu no eres su madre biológica, o si? – me quede callada . – pero aunque me cueste admitirlo esas bestias son mas fuertes a tu lado.

-No son bestias y no les digas así además no se porque me estas diciendo todo esto – el soltó una carcajada que me heló el alma, como una risa puede sonar así.

\- Que planeabas hacer con cinco dragones, he- pregunto.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia- conteste rápidamente.

-planeabas irte a Konoha con ellos, no es así?- nuevamente me quede callada, la verdad no tenia idea de lo que iba a hacer pero el tomo como una afirmación- que crees que pasara cuando llegues, crees que ellos te recibirán con los brazos abiertos a los dragones y a ti? –

-no lo se-

-Dime que crees que hará el clan Hyuga cuando llegues a Konoha, crees que te dejaran quedártelos?, crees que dejaran que la persona que se supone los odia tenga tanto poder?-

-No planeaba ir directamente con el clan Hyuga, no soy tan tonta- me encogí de hombros.

\- entonces con Konoha, con la Hokage, eres bastante tonta la verdad- se rio en mi cara – cuando el consejo de Konoha se de cuanta de el poder de esas bestias- señalo con el dedo a los dragones – te las quitaran y tu no podrás hacer nada-

-entonces iré a otra parte-

-a donde? Al norte, Suna te entregara a Konoha antes de que puedas imaginarlo, al este, las además de ese lado te quitaran tus dragones, te mataran y luego te arrancaran los ojos, al oeste esta el mar, que vas a hacer, desaparecer? –

-Entonces que sugieres que haga?! – grite al verme acorralada, tenia razón, - quedarme aquí , contigo, con Akatsuki, te recuerdo que tu también me quitaste a mis dragones.

\- Yo no te los quite, estas aquí contigo tómalos si quieres- me llene de sorpresa que luego se transformo en desconfianza.

-puedo tomarlos he irme de aquí, tu no me detendrás?- el afirmo con la cabeza.

-como puedo estar segura de que así será?- el se nonio rápido hasta quedar encima de la estatua-

-Lo juro! – grito.

Tome a mis dragones y salí corriendo poco a poco se abrió una especie de pared enorme, y salí por ahí corrí y corrí hasta alejarme de ellos, corrí hasta que mis piernas pidieron descanso.

Me había adentrado tanto en el bosque que incluso deje de sentir la presencia de aquella cueva que tanto terror me había causado. Camine hasta que llegue aun prado, en el había un pequeño lago, case unas cuentas ardillas.

Me había adentrado tanto en el bosque que incluso deje de sentir la presencia de aquella cueva que tanto terror me había causado.

Me senté y active mi línea sucesora y con ella observe a mi alrededor, no había nadie a kilómetros de aquí- . Solté a los dragones y los deje en las orillas del lago. Ellos soltaron un pequeño grito que interprete cono hambre.

-Ya voy, Ya voy – tome la carne de ardilla y como pude la tome y la hice cuadritos pequeños, la deje al frente de ellos, Sonreí cuando los vi soltar un pequeño aliento, lo suficiente como para cocinar la carne y luego tragársela.

Yo también comí unos de los pedacitos cocinados por ellos, y me puse a pensar a donde ir? . Aunque no lo aceptara era verdad, a cada lugar que iría me casarían hasta quitarme a mis bebés. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí un peso en mi hombro observe a Ares, y Sonreí.

-no dejare que nadie les haga daño, lo juro- acaricie su cabecita, y los demás también se montaron encima de mí. Solté una carcajada y me levante completamente renovada

-Vamos bebés, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer- empecé a caminar hasta perderme en el bosque.

 **& &&&& Akatsuki &&&&&**

-Se ha escapado- Kisame advirtió al hombre de mascara con una mueca de enfado en su rostro.

-Lo se - respondió con simpleza

-no deberíamos ir tras ella- el de mascara se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza

\- no- se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-demonios¡, ella tiene cinco dragones a su lado¡, no debemos dejarla escapar¡- Kisame exploto de cólera y miro con enojo al hombre de mascar, los demás akatsuki estaban atrás sin decir nada.

-los dragones aun son muy pequeños-

-exacto, es en esta edad en que podemos manipularlos a nuestro antojo-

-un dragón no es un esclavo, y nunca lo será, si intentamos ponerles una cadena y obligarlos, nunca crecerán para ser las bestias gigantes que deben ser-

-entonces, que haremos con ellos, y esa niña Hyuga-

-nada, se que no podremos tener tal poder, ella es demasiado buena para eso, pero Konoha tampoco lo tendrá, ya me encargue de llenar su cabeza de diferentes cosas- El enmascarado solto una risa malévola y entro en la cueva junto con los demás


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Hola, Damas y Caballeros este es el segundo capítulo de Reina de Dragones, lo siento por demorar tanto en actualizar.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, además de faltas gramaticales.

Recuerden esta historia es Sasuhina. Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Mashashi Kishimoto, pero la historia si es mía, escribo sin fines de lucro. Comenten por favor me ayudaría muchísimo.

" **Sasuhina"** – Cambio de lugar

" _Sasuhina"_ – Pensamientos

"-Sasuhina-" – Diálogos

"Sasuhina-(Sasuhina)" - palabras en otro idioma con su traducción

 **& &&&& Konoha &&&&&**

Tsunade cruzo los brazos mientras soltaba un suspiro de fastidio, una pequeña venía empezaba a aparecer en su frente, símbolo de su creciente enojo. Pero Naruto seguía gritando, Sakura empezaba a intentar golpearlo, Sai empezaba a hablar sobre unos de sus extraños libros, y Kakashi no dejaba de mirar su maldito libro para pervertidos.

-Ya hagan silencio! – grito mientras golpeaba con gran fuerza su puño contra la mesa,- Naruto vas a hacerlo, es una misión y no puedes negarte! –

-Pero vieja, debo seguir buscando a Hinata-chan, esta vez estoy muy cerca de encontrarla, de veras!– El entusiasmo del rubio era notable, pero Tsunade solo lo miro con tristeza.

Hace 5 años Sasuke Uchiha había abandonado la aldea de la hoja con toda la intención de matar a su hermano mayor, hace 3 años Hinata Hyuga había desaparecido después de ser enviada a una misión de rastreo en solitario, y para finalizar hace 1 año Sasuke Uchiha junto con su hermano mayor y su equipo denominado Taka habían regresado a la aldea, claro después de que libraran una dura batalla en un castillo abandonado. Claro con la justificación de una misión de expiación en las guardias de Orochimaru, y en Akatsuki, aun que con razón aun la aldea resentía la presencia de los Uchiha.

Desde ese entonces Naruto, junto con Neji y el equipo 8 no han dejado de buscar por Mar, cielo y tierra. Pero después dé un año de búsqueda insaciable, Hinata había sido declarada muerta en batalla, las cosas con el clan Hyuga eran cada vez mas tensas.

-Sabes muy bien Naruto, lo que pienso de ese tema,- se recostó en la mesa y cruzo los dedos debajo de su barbilla.

-Yo se que Hinata-chan no esta muerta, dattebayo!- Naruto volvió a gritar con gran entusiasmo, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Sakura, quien lo miraba molesta.

-Disculpe la imprudencia de este idiota Tsunade-sama, aceptamos la misión – la vos aclamada de la pelirosa lleno el lugar.

\- Yo nunca dije eso!- Naruto grito desde el suelo, Sakura lo tomo de la oreja y con la otra mano le tapó la boca.

\- claro que si aceptamos, pero podría por favor darnos mas información sobre la misión,-

-Es simple Sakura, hacia el norte hay una cuidad amurallada llamada Aagar, también es llamada la cuidad de oro, su Rey….- Tsunade fue interrumpida.

-Rey? – pregunto Naruto, ya libre del amarre de su compañera. – No sabia que aun existía reyes – se rasco la mejilla mientras miraba al techo con una expresión pensativa.

-Si Naruto, Aagar es una cuidad aun monárquica, dominada por reyes, - soltó un suspiro- Como decía, su Rey Kyo Fukino, mando a un mensajero en busca de nuestra ayuda… -

-No entiendo Abuela, para que quiere ninjas un Rey?- Naruto volvió a interrumpir a la mujer, quien lo miro mas enojada aun.

-Lo supieras si dejaras de interrumpirme!, y no me digas Abuela!- la mujer se acerco tan rápido y lo golpeo tan fuerte en la cabeza, que por poco rompe el suelo.- Bien como decía – volvió a su escritorio y se dejo caer de nuevo en la silla – A Aagar llegó un nuevo rey, del océano, se hace llamar el rey sin rostro ni nombre, no se sabe nada de el, siempre pasa con una mascara y ropas que cubren su cuerpo por completo, al parecer su reino se hacer llamar Liderum Draco, se acertaron en el antiguo castillo del Rey del país del fuego.

\- Donde Sasuke e Itachi pelearon no es asi? Tsuande-obachan- dijo el rubio

-Si Naruto - contesto Kakashi.

\- Y nosotros que hacemos en ese caso Tsunade-sama – Kakashi dejo el libro a un lado y se acerco al grupo.

\- Es un revolucionario, quiere quitarle el mando de Aagar a su actual rey, si siguen las cosas así, Aagar tendrá guerra -

-Y ese rey necesita que nosotros terminemos la revolución y la guerra, no es así – Sai entro a la conversación.

-Así es Sai- Tsunade miro a todo el grupo de pies a cabeza- Esta misión es una rango S, por eso junto los hermanos Uchiha irán – a Sakura se le eliminaron los ojos al escuchar el apellido Uchiha- confió en que serán capaces de crear paz entre Aagar y Liderum Draco- Tsunade cruzo los dedos debajo se su barbilla y apoyo los codos en su escritorio – Tienen que crear un tratado de paz, pero si los diálogos no sirven, entonces tendrán que eliminar al Rey-

-Entendido Tsunade-sama - Sakura, Sai, y Kakashi hicieron una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto mientras que Naruto seguí hablando entre dientes, enojado por la obligación de ir.

-Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha ya fueron avisados e informados salen mañana en la mañana, eso es todo pueden retirarse. El equipo Kakashi salió de la oficina. – Estoy es cada vez mas difícil.- se sonó con las sienes, le iba a dar migraña, maldita sea.

 **& &&&& Hinata Hyuga. &&&&&**

" _Corria, corría con desesperación, mis pies estaban descalzos y sangraban, las cadenas en mis tobillos y muñecas me pesaban, apenas llevaba puesto una pequeña tela sucia y mojada que me cubría. Mi pecho ardía, mis pulmones se quedaban sin aire, mis piernas pedían descanso._

 _Mis pies dolían, las ramas de los árboles rasguñaban mi cuerpo, y la oscuridad era casa vez mas espesa._

 _-Se fue por allá! – las voces se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca, me escondí en unos matorrales y arbustos._

 _\- Segid a esa puta, que no escape! – lleve mi mano hacia mi boca para evitar hacer ruido, sólo sentía mi respiración agitada, hasta que poco a poco las pisadas empezaron a escuchar mas fuertes._

 _-Donde estas pequeña?- apreté mas fuerte mi mano en mi boca, lo podía sentir estaba ahí – Vamos ven con papi, que no te haré daño, lo prometo! ._

 _Entonces sus pisadas se alejaron, separe mi mano de mi boca Y solté el aire retenido. Hasta que sentí un aliento en mi mejilla._

 _-Hola preciosa-"_

Abri los ojos y me senté en la cama, mi corazón latía muy fuerte y rápido, mis manos como el resto de mi cuerpo sudaba a mares y temblaba, mi respiración era agitada, una gota de sudor frio me recorrió la frente, sien hasta caer en las sabanas.

Me pase las manos por el rostro e intente tranquilizarme, _"Solo fue una maldita pesadilla " ._ Aparte las sabanas húmedas por mi sudor, me levante de la cama y camine hasta el baño, moje mis manos y me eche agua en el rostro.

-No pienses en eso- susurre para mí misma -no pienses en eso, no lo hagas. No te lastimes - suspire y camine hasta el balcón, abrí las puertas de cristal y deje que el frio viento del país del fuego me recorriera el cuerpo. Observe a mí alrededor, las luces de mi ciudad estaban prendidas, las murallas estaban con guardias en todas partes.

Solo dos meses nos tomo asentar la cuidad aquí, las murallas eran más gruesas que la muralla china, tan altas como un edificio de 8 pisos. Mi cuidad, mi gente, mi pueblo. Luche para conseguir esto, no lo iba a dejar.

\- Regina mea,(Mi reina) - La voz de mi sierva me sacaron de mis pensamiento - esti treaz? (Esta usted despierta?) \- suspire.

\- dacă (Si), poți trece (puedes pasar) - escuche el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta y luego los pasos serenos y calmados. - Ce se întâmplă? (que es lo que sucede?)- me vire quedando cara a cara con Ester una de mis damas de compañía y mi más leal mensajera.

\- este Agar, unul dintre spionii lui descoperit că eu caut ajutor cu un sat la nord (es Agar, uno de su espias descubio que busco ayuda con una aldea al norte) - solte una pequeña sonrisa

\- așa cum este numele satului (como es el nombre de la aldea?)- mire las estrellas y al cielo.

\- numele lui este Konoha (Su nombre es Konoha) - casi suelto una carcajada - este un sat de ninja, se spune că sunt foarte puternică doamna mea (es una aldea de ninjas, se dice que ellos son muy poderosos, mi señora)- lo pensé, es verdad. De Konoha hasta acá se hacen 1 día de viaje, si son ambus duraran menos, si es un sannin no tardaran en llegar a Aagar.

\- spuneți comandantului să pregătească, să închidă porțile zidurilor, nimeni nu iese sau intră și soldații se pregătesc să apere peretele (dile al comandante que se prepare, que cierren las puertas de las murallas, nadie sale ni entra, y que los soldados se preparen para defender la muralla) - Ester salió corriendo a cumplir mis órdenes.

-Así que después de todo al final si volví, - solté otro suspiro - no dejare que me pisoteen de nuevo, mi reinado recién está empezando, acaba de empezar el año del Dragón - dije al viento y me di media vuelta para darme un baño y vestirme, no volvería a dormir.


End file.
